In recent years, razor blade manufacturers have attempted to improve the quality of shaves performed by shaving razors by providing multiple parallel and spaced-apart razor blades in one disposable unit. These additional blades are believed to provide a closer shave, but are also believed to be more expensive to produce and, therefore, contribute to increasing the cost of shaving with a razor.
Typically, these multi-blade razor cartridges (either detachable from a re-usable handle or made with a disposable handle) would last a user on the order of a week before they become dull and their performance degrades to the point where they would often be discarded. The blades may become oxidized over time by exposure to air and water; they may become corroded or have mineral build-up, all reducing the effectiveness of the razor's edge.
Typically, the user of such razor blades will rinse, with water, any hair, dirt, soap, shaving cream, skin, or other debris from the razor cartridge after each shave and store the razor blade until the next shave.
During this time, the wet blade dries but also oxidizes and thereby becomes less sharp.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for maintaining sharpness of a razor blade.